fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Personas
Gods, controllers of the 4 Persona Elements.]] Personas are humans that have the special ability to control an element in the Voidverse. A Persona does not choose an element, rather the god of an element chooses them. The classification of "Personas" was first introduced to the Voidverse series in The Keyan Four Saga. 'The Gods' There are 4 Persona Elements, and so likewise there are 4 different gods. Only two of these mystical deities play significant roles in the Voidverse, while the other two play minor roles, one being almost non-existent. 'Main Gods' These gods and their Personas play major roles in the Voidverse. 'Clemethai, God of Light' Clemethai is the God of Light in the Voidverse. He gives his Personas the element of light, making them Light Personas. All the main protagonists of the Voidverse sagas are Light Personas, technically making Clemethai the main protagonist of the entire series, as he indirectly controls them. The main "dynasty" of Light Personas is the Altmanti/Four family. 'Zero, God of the Void/Darkness' Zero is the God of Darkness in the Voidverse. Zero was affiliated with the Void after he saw the great, dark power that eminated from it and took control of its creator, Rukalor. Zero gives his Personas the element of the Void, making the Void Personas. The antagonists of the Voidverse sagas are not all true Void Personas. Rather, they are sub-Personas (see below). The only true Void Personas in the series are Rukalor and Jayl Cel. The main "dynasty" of true Void Personas is the Halete/Cel family. 'Secondary Gods' These gods and their Personas play secondary roles in the Voidverse. 'Charblace*, God of Fire' Charblace is the God of Fire in the Voidverse. He gives his Personas the element of fire, making them Fire Personas. Some minor antagonists in Voidverse sagas are Fire Personas, though they usually turn out to help the protagonist Light Persona in the end. Fire does indeed give off light, so this alliance between some Fire and Light Personas may symbolize the real-world interaction between the two elements. The main "dynasty" of Fire Personas is the Dontori family. *Charblace's name is never mentioned in the Voidverse series. 'Swantera*, God of Water/Ice' Swantera is the God of Water in the Voidverse. She gives her Personas the element of water, making them Water Personas. Swantera's element is almost non-existent in the Voidverse sagas. It's only mention is when Keyan goes to find more Power Crystals within Edmund Welson's grave, Welson being a mere mentioned character, though presumably a Water Persona in his lifetime. It is thought that the original plan was to have the main "dynasty" of female characters in the sagas be Water Personas. There is no main dynasty of Water Personas. *Swantera's name is never mentioned in the Voidverse series. 'Sub-Personas' There is another classification of Persona that exists within Zero's line, these are the sub-Personas. Sub-Personas are Personas that co-exist with the true Persona. In the Voidverse sagas, this only occurs with the Void Personas because while all the other Personas die and simply have successors, the true Void one (after Rukalor), Jayl Cel, didn't die in the saga he was the antagonist of, rather he went into hiding, making all the subsequent anatagonists sub-Personas until he returned as the main antagonist in the final saga. 'Trivia' *There are three characters in The Eric Four Saga called Impersona, Depersona, and Unpersona. These three are Shadow Kids, a faction that Void sub-Persona Guyton created out of his Void energy. Shadow Kids have "persona" at the end of their name just to signify that they have a special power (Shadow Kids can enslave humans or turn them into killer demons). Category:Characters